Levi Gets a Pet
by Cal Kemist
Summary: Levi finds Neko Eren and takes him into the survey corps. YAOI warning things will get real. Hopefuly if i'm not busy. Levi becomes nice and eren is shy and cute :D
1. Chapter 1: Saved

First fanfic Donut judge See what I did there Neither did I

~:~

Levi walk swiftly down the street, his fists swinging stiffly by his side. "Levi! Wait! Don't walk away! I know your short by don't be bad temped too!" Hanji called as the captain escaped their horrible puns. A cascade of laughs followed as levi's face turned red from anger. As Levi got farther away from Hanji and her group of misfits, he calmed down. He now noticed how poor the Shiganshina District was compared to what central told them. " _Typical central for yeah._ " He sighed quietly before turning down an ally for a shortcut toward his subordinates. He walked into the ally only to see a group of teenage boys bullying another boy. Levi glared down at the boys. "Move your in my way." Two boys moved to pull the beaten up one by he arms away from the center of the small ally while the others move to the sides. Levi walked through not sparring a glace at the bullies or the young boy. As he walked by a hand reached out and caught Levi by he pants. He turned his head down towered the brave soul who touched him with their dirty hands. The beaten up boy looked up at him, but this boy was not normal. He had two black kitten ears with a bright pink inside them. His tail was in the hand of one of the boys who held his arms so he couldn't run away. He was badly beaten and had bruises all over his body. One of his eyes had black around it as it stared to form a black eye.  
But his cat like features and his small bruised body was not what caught Levi's attention. As the boy stared up at him, his beautiful eyes caught the light in such an irresistible way that Levi couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. Levi lifted his gaze from the small creature to the two teens that held him. "Move." He said strictly. The two boys moved without a complaint, as the captain's voice was one they knew not to be kind. Levi bent down to the boy, scooped him up and carried him like a princess as walked out the ally. Levi watched as the injured boy feel unconscious from the pain. His tail wrapped loosely around Levi's arm as he carried him back to his horse, which would take them to the survey corps castel.

~:~

I wrote this in 30 minutes. Not joke like for real. I know im so cool.  
*Blush* Just one of my little fantasies i came up with and i was like "Yes... I need this! OTHERS MUST NEED THIS TOO! OK IM MAKING IT! CANT STOP ME NOW SCHOOL! LOL" Im really bad at spelling so... if yea wanna help me thx. Im literally copying and pasting i dont know if i spelled right from google. The think im using to type this doesn't say if its wrong or right so idk. Dont believe me? Let me type a few sentences without google."  
Omg potato ik right lets go to la and tenessy and kill some fat tatters. Wtf that was the first thing that came to me. i need help like right? or am i just crazy. there are no words i dont know how to spell in this sentices. oh wait. there it is. ok. well. f*ck"  
LOVE YEA NOW LOVE ME TOO BYE SWEET CHEEKS! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Levi

I'm back only a day am im here its ok dont cry... i feel like i'm talking to myself... PROBABLY AM COMMENT IF I'M NOT PLZ

~:~

Eren woke up sore. He lifted his hand and wiped his face. A habit he had formed while living his life in cockroach infested alleys. He opened his eyes slowly while adjusting to the light. He reached over with his left hand, pushing a cup of the dresser."Dammit where are they?!" He suddenly sprang up sitting on the bed. Instead of seeing a rotting ally as Eren had expected, he was in a nice room.

Sitting at the desk in the left side of the room was a short black haired man wearing the survey corps jacket and a cravat.

"You wear glasses?"He said raising an eyebrow.

Eren's face was in full shock. The color drained from his face as he saw the logo on his jacket. He looked around the room for an escape but the windows were closed and the small man was right next to the door. He would never make it.

"Answer the person who saved you brat." The short mans face was a glare directed right at Eren.

"S-saved me?" Eren asked cautiously. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. He was asleep in an alley when a group of guys came. They saw his ears and tail and started to beat him while shouting at him for being a monster. He remembered a man walking into the ally and grabbing his leg but everything else was a blur.

"Yeah from those teenagers beating you up." He said annoyed.

"O-oh yeah... Thanks." Eren mumbled shyly while fidgeting with his tail.

"So, do u wear glasses?" The man asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"Y-yes..." He stared at his tail, not daring to look up at the unknown man sitting across from him. "B-but I can see ok without them. I just can't see far away stuff..."

"I'll get Hanji on that once your cleaned up." He said getting out of the chair and walking toward Eren.

"W-who are you?" Eren asked getting more frightened as he walked nearer.

"I'm Levi, Captain of the survey corps." He crouched in front of Eren so they were eye to eye. Eren's eyes were full of tears that were about to drop.

"P-please don't hurt me. I-I'll be a good k-kitty. D-don't lock me up." The tears in Eren's eyes fell. His body shook with fear as the captain moved his hand to Eren's face. Levi wiped Eren's tears but move came dripping down his chin. Levi's face softened, dropping his tough guy look. Eren's green orbs started at Levi's grey ones.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Levi said in a kind tone.

"T-that's what that man said to me before he took me." Eren closed his eyes in a failed attempt to stop the cascade of tears that fell. Levi slowly got up and sat on the bed next to Eren. He put his arm calmly around Eren as he cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you in any way ok? I only want to help you."

"Y-you do?" Eren said lifting his glassy eyes to Levi.

"Yes." He said firmly lifting Eren's bangs from his face. "Whats your name?" He said softly as to not scare Eren again.

"Eren" He said sniffling softly while wiping his tears away.

"Ok, Eren, you very dirty. would it be ok if I gave you a bath and some clothes?" Levi said.

"S-sure." Eren said not realizing how dirty he was. They both got up. Levi lead Eren down a hall way until he found the bathroom door.

* * *

Levi couldn't believe that such a young boy could have abs, but before him was Eren with a 6-pack. "Mister Levi, do you think this will fit? Its kinda small." Eren said holding the shirt before him while eyeing it curiously.

"Yes it will. That's one of mine." Levi said glaring at Eren.

"That makes sense..." He said pulling the shirt on his body making Levi sigh in disappointment. "Something wrong Mister Levi?"

"No nothing." Levi quickly turned around so his face was hidden behind his black hair. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us in the dining room."

"Ok mister Levi!" The boy yelled loudly before making a jump for the door.

"Stop!" Levi said strictly. Eren stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes mister Levi?" He said looking down on the short black haired man.

"You can go yet." He said not looking at him.

"Why not?" He asked, having no idea where this was going.

"Because..." He said turning around to grab something, "You don't have pants on." Levi handed Eren a pair of white pants while Eren realized he wasn't wearing any.

"I'm sorry Levi!" Eren said, his face red as he tried to cover his lower body.

"It's fine just get dresses and then we'll go." Levi said avoiding Eren's gaze as he turned to the door way.

Eren quickly pulled on his pants and he stumbled to follow Levi.

Levi and Eren walked in silence as they walked through several halls. Finally they reached a closed door with light and loud cheers exhuming from under it. Levi reached out and opened the door and stood back gesturing for Eren to go first. Eren walked in and was suddenly being pulled in every direction. His ears and tail were being yanked by every person in the room along with his arms and clothes.

"Ahaha-" Eren managed to get out of their grasp and ran back to Levi. He ran behind Levi and clung to his back with his eyes closed, tears starting to form and daring to drip down him face.

"Stop!" Levi yelled making the whole chaotic room go silent and still. Eren was shaking, his tail in hand as Levi turned around and wrapped his arms around him. "Eren. It's ok." Eren let go of his tail and hugged Levi sobbing into his shoulder. Levi patted Eren's back telling him it was alright to cry.

Once Erens sobs were contained to soft sniffles, Levi let Eren go and turned around to the mob that had attacked his neko.

"What's the meaning of this?" He said in an angry but soft voice as to not scare the fragile Eren.

"Levi!" A wiggling hand shot up from the back of the crowed as a cheery voice rank out among the silence. A brown haired girl with glasses pushed her way to the front of the mob.

"Hanji..." He said. His anger rising by the minute. He waited for an answer as he started at her with glare. Behind Levi, Eren fiddled with his brown tail.

"What!?" She yelled as she came to stand in front of Levi. He eyes widened as she saw Eren behind him. "Neko!" She yelled as she tried to run around Levi to get to Eren. Just as she ran, Levi grabbed her by the shirt and swung her around to face him once again.

"What. Did. You. Do." He said glaring at her. She smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong and answered in a high voice.

"I wanted meet the new neko that everyone is talking but he was with you and I knew you wouldn't let me see him, so I put a reward to anyone who could get him for me."

He raised his hand to pinch the top of his nose, "I can't believe you did that."

"Well would you have let me see the neko?!" She yelled.

"No." He said with a straight face staring at her.

"See!" she said as she spread her open hands out in front of her.

"Eren," Levi said with a straight face, "Is mine. Only mine. No one is to speak or touch him without my permission."

"Ohhhhh!" Hanji fangirled loudly while the crowd behind her stood silently watching it all play out. "Does Levi have a crush?!" She yelled before Levi pushed her back into the crowd.

"Eren we're going." Levi turned around and grabbed Eren's hand before storming out of the room. "Just go walk up the halls and to the room. I have to talk to Hanji. Do you remember the way back?" Levi said kindly as pointed to the direction of the room. Eren nodded his head before slowly starting in that direction.

* * *

Levi walked back through the doorway. Everyone had gone back to what they were doing before when Levi walked back in. Hanji sat in a chair near the door holding a glass mug full of yellow-ish brown beer. "Hanji." Levi said as he walked up to her.

"Levi!" She said as she swung her beer around spilling most of it over the table. "What do you need you grumpy midget." Levi decided to ignore the comment and continue with what he needed to say.

"Eren needs glasses and I need you to get him some."

"Sure! If you let me examine him." Levi stood silently for a few minutes thinking it over.

"Fine," He said, "Just bring him glasses by tomorrow. Also he needs clothes."

"Sure I'll bring them over tomorrow morning." She said with a bright smile, "Tomorrow afternoon bring the neko to my room so I can examine him." Levi mumbled a 'Fine' before leaving the room.

* * *

Eren walked down the hallway pausing at every corner to remember the way back. The dark hallways scared Eren and he wished Levi was there to protect him. He fiddled with his tail as he walked. Eren heard heavy footsteps behind him as he walked down the hallway with light feet. Eren started walking faster. The footsteps followed. Eren started running and the footsteps kept with his speed. Eren ran around a corner to find only a door and no way out as the footsteps closed off the exit. Eren ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder as he stood paralyzed in front of the locked door.

"Hello Eren." A voice said. Eren's eyes widened as he matched the voice with a face in his head. Eren slowly turned around to see the man that came up in his nightmares. The man that made Eren so paranoid. The man who kidnaped him and killed his family. The man who did horrible things to him stood in front of him pinning him against the door. Eren shook in fear, his knees gave out and Eren fell to the floor and passed out. The evil man with red eyes stood above him, silently chuckling.

~:~

OOOOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EREN. **_Also comment who you want the Evil man to be :p it could be someone from the show or from a different show or a random character._**

Ur welcome for finishing it btw... :D i happy and sad for Eren. BYE


	3. Chapter 3: Why couldn't you see?

Levi walked furiously around the castle, throwing every door open as he looked for the new Neko.

"Levi!" A familiar voice called. Levi turned to see Hanji with a worried expression, looking more ragged than usual, "We found some evidence that Eren was..." See passed as she tried to find a way to soften the blow, "Someone took Eren..." Levi's fury faded from his face as it was filled with terror. He'd thought that Eren had hidden somewhere to piss him off or ran away. "We found pieces of a shirt on the ground in the direction you sent him. It looks like he got lost and someone cornered him in a dead-end hallway."

 _"I'm Levi, Captain of the survey corps." He crouched in front of Eren so they were eye to eye. Eren's eyes were full of tears that were about to drop._

 _"P-please don't hurt me. I-I'll be a good k-kitty. D-don't lock me up." The tears in Eren's eyes fell. His body shook with fear as the captain moved his hand to Eren's face. Levi wiped Eren's tears but more came dripping down his chin. Levi's face softened, dropping his tough guy look. Eren's green orbs started at Levi's gray ones._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Levi said in a kind tone._

 _"T-that's what that man said to me before he took me."_

Suddenly it all clicked together in his head. The man he was talking about before that took him must have been in the survey corps and that's why he was so scared when Levi said he was in it. "Eren's in really big trouble. We need to find him. I want every survey corps member looking for him. Put up a reward of 1,000,000 yen for whoever finds him." As Levi talked he regained his strict face. He needed to be level headed if he wanted to find Eren.

"Ok, but why? How do you know he's in trouble?" She asked as the Captian walked down the hallway.

"I'll tell you as we walk to where most people are."

* * *

Eren woke up in a familiarly cold place. His vision was hazy for a few seconds before everything started to focus. He eyes widened and he backed himself into a corner as he realized where he was. His eyes started to water as he looked at the one metal door in the small concrete room. A large man with blonde hair and an undercut walked in with a tray and a cup.

"Eren~ long time no see! Where'd you go?"

"Away from you!" Eren shouted at the man willing his voice to stay even.

"Oh... Sweet Eren..." The man reached out and caressed Eren cheek. Having nowhere to go, Eren turned his head trying to avoid the hand as it kept touching his face. Suddenly getting annoyed with the treatment he was given, he grabbed Eren's chin forcing his face toward him, "Are you being a bad kitty?" Eren eyes widened and he started to shake his head and tried to push up against the corner more.

"N-no! No! Please! I-I'm sorry!" Tears fell down his face as the man pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. The man grabbed Eren's hands forcefully and strapped his wrists in them.

"Eren, I don't think you are. If only I could believe you. I might have believed you if you hadn't run away." Eren tried to pull his hands away, but the man just held them tighter making Eren whimper. The man pulled Eren up by the cuffs. Standing up, Eren saw that the shirt he had gotten from Levi was ripped and now useless. The man picked up the glass Eren hadn't realised he'd put down and shoved it in his face. "Drink," he said giving no room for argument. Eren drank the cloudy water. There was obviously something inside it other than just water, but Eren was too scared to defy the man. He pinned Eren up against the wall, holding the chain part of the cuffs over Eren's head.

"S-stop... P-please..." he said trying to get free from his grip. The man pushed the cuffs higher up the walls so Eren was barely touching the ground. As Eren focused on his toes, the taller man leaned into Eren's ear.

"Do you like Levi?" He asked in a seductive voice. Eren blushed and shuddered with his answer.

"N-no..." He looked away from the blonde and down to the floor where his toes were pointed to touch the floor.

"Oh I think you do," He said as he licked Eren's ear. Eren had a disgusted face and turned away from the attacker. "Eren," Suddenly the voice was different, it was... changing,"Will you let me take you?" The man asked, but Eren didn't hear _him_ , He heard Levi's voice instead. He turned his head around and saw Levi there instead of the man with blond hair. Eren's vision was blurry as he floated back and forth between reality and fantasy.

"Levi?" He asked. His face matched those of a drunk.

"Eren," He said smirking, knowing the drug had taken effect, "Can I have sex with you." Eren seemed confused for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. The man pulled down Eren's white pants till they were at his ankles. Eren kicked them off with his underwear and tried to pull the man in for a kiss but was rejected as the man only wanted his body and didn't want a kiss. As the drug took effect, Eren became hard and started to move his body against the man, willing him to take him. The didn't waste time preparing Eren and just pushed his dick in making Eren scream loudly. Tears streamed down Eren's face. The man began moving without letting Eren adjust. Eren wanted to call out to tell the man to stop, but the drug made the man look like Levi and Eren didn't want Levi to stop.

"Levi!" Eren screamed as he came over their stomachs without being touched. As the man kept pounding into him after he came, Eren moaned Levi's name over and over. The man Pulled his tail making him moan the loudest as it echoed around the room. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. The man stopped pounding into Eren and turned around to the door.

"Oi! Eren is that you? Are you in there?" The man pushed himself in a few more times before coming in Eren. He pushed Eren off him and threw him to the floor. Feeling no pain because of the drug, Eren laid on the ground with drool dripping out of his mouth. He looked over at the man, who now didn't look like Levi, as he pushed his hand into the wall where it went in and opened a secret door that lead out of the room. It closed just as the metal door broke down. Levi ran over to Eren who laid on the ground with cum dripping out of his hole. Levi couched in front of Eren and sat him up to inspect him to make sure he wasn't injured. "Eren!" He hugged him tight as Eren laid limp in his arms still dazed from the drug. Behind him Hanji was inspecting the cup of 'water' Eren had drank.

"Levi, he's drugged. Looks like its ecstasy." Levi hugged Eren tighter. Hanji looked down at Eren who empty looked at nothing. He looked up and caught her look. He gave her a drugged smile. Behind him, Levi sniffled as he silently cried. Eren pushed back from Levi so they were face to face. He looked at Levi with glossy tired eyes.

"What's wrong Levi?" He asked in a sweet voice. Tears slide down Levi's face and Eren Leaned in and kisses them away making Levi's pale face blush slightly.

"I should have been there." He said looking down at the floor, not daring to look up and meet with Eren's eyes. A confused expression crossed Eren's face as he looked at Levi. "I should have protected you. This wouldn't have happened if I was there." Eren cupped Levi's face and brought it to his.

"It's ok," He said as he kissed him. Levi pulled back and wiped his lips.

"You're still drugged. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Levi got up and walked to the door. Eren was left sitting on his knees in the dark room. There was talking going on outside, but Eren couldn't focus in on it. _Did Levi not want to kiss me?_ He thought as tears threatened to break through his eyes. The drug had worn off some. Only a few after effects followed him at the moment. _Levi doesn't want me..._ He thought sadly as tears rolled down his face. Hanji walked in the room and found Eren curled up in the corner crying silently.

"Eren what's wrong?" She asked as her hand found it way to his shoulder. He hugged himself protectively as he hung his head in his knees. He started to sod again as he remembered what had just happened.

"L-Levi," He sniffled and sobbed more until he found his words, "Doesn't want me," He said crying more.

"What are you talking about Eren?" She asked confused. She sat on the floor and turned Eren around to face her.

"I-I kissed him, and, a-and," Tears flowed down his face like rivers, but he continued to wipe them away with the back of his hands, "He rejected me!" He yelled getting angry at Levi for turning him down like that.

"Eren, calm down. You're drugged that probably why he didn't want to kiss yo-"

"No, I'm not! I only drank less of a sip of that stuff! I faked the whole thing so I could yell out Levi's name so he would come!" Angry tears replaced his sad ones. "The only reason I did this was for Levi so he could help me! It's easy to fake being drugged you know. It really is! I stopped pretending with Levi, but he didn't see! Why?! Why do all the people I love hate me?" He angrily got up and walked out of the room. A guard standing there held a pair of pants. He grabbed them away from him and put them on as he looked away. He stomped off in a random direction as Hanji called after him. He started to run, but he heard her following. He turned a corner and turned into his cat form. He hit in a small hidden part of the hallway as Hanji came running through. She ran past him and turned another corner. Eren walked around in his cat form and found his way out of the castle. He went to the horse stalls and created a small cave in a haystack in an empty stall. He huddled his small furry body close together as he silently told himself to not cry. He cried.


End file.
